


Together Forever (9x04)

by CTippy



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Darvey - Freeform, F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Darvey fanvid. Spoilers from 9x04. Song: Forever from Now by Sheffield.





	Together Forever (9x04)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that last scene of episode 4 was one of the most precious scenes I've ever seen. Harvey has never smiled so much in his freaking life, have you ever seen a happier man? His character development is *chef's kiss*. The only worry I have is that we got so much happiness until now, I'm sure there'll be some angst soon. I mean, I'm not worried about them breaking up at all, I fear more external factors that could keep them apart. But until that moment comes, I'll enjoy the perfection they have given us so far. Anyway, after such an episode I couldn't not make a new video, and I think this song matches 9x04 quite well, so here it is. I hope you'll like it!

[Like and/or reblog](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/186918437912/you-know-i-will-love-you-forever-from-now-and-i) on Tumblr- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEePyGfeS2Q) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
